Im in love with a fairy tail
by Vk201
Summary: Natsu sings, Lucy waits tables in Stings dinner. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Me- Hello everyone *waves*** **I wasn't doing anything, so I wrote this for you**

 **Lucy- They don't care, on with the story!**

 **Natsu- Lucy be nice**

 **Sting- look who's talkin**

 **Me- *cries in the emo corner***

 **Gray- Any way, Vk201 does not own Fairy Tail, She only owns this story**

 **Mira- enjoy! And don't forget to review, favorite, follow, whatever works for you!**

 **Me- yeah, what she said!**

 _ **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo**_

Natsu was a big time singer. Lucy was a waiter in a small dinner. The was things worked out is still unknown to ether of them, but they don't really care about that. It all started a few years back.

 **Lucys pov**

The dinner is so fricking crowed today. I just clocked in like, twenty minuets ago, and I've already been through like, six tables. There's suppose to be a concert today at the bar next door, so I guess that explains why there are so many people here, but dude, this is just stupid.

"Lucy, you got a table!" yelled Cana, who was the best friend of the owner of the dinner.

"On it!" I yell back.

I've been working here for the last five months, I'm saving up so I can go visit my family. I haven't seen them since I was seventeen, I'm almost nineteen now, so when my friend Cana heard, she spoke with her friend, Sting, to get me a job here at his dinner.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, I'll be your waitress today, so whenever you're ready, I'll take your order." I say with my best smile.

Looking at this person, he reminds me of a male modal, but not a normal one, his skin is tan, his eyes are the most wonderful shade of green, and he has pink hair, and it looks so soft, I wonder if it's real? Oh well, I guess I'll never know.

"It's real, wanna feel it?" the guy ask, almost like it's normal.

"Oh my grsh, I didn't mean to stare, I'm so sorry" I feel so weird now, gosh, what am I, a creeper?

"No problem, it's so normal for people to stare at me, or, well, my hair, but I'm sure you've got it worse." he says calmly.

What does he mean, I guess my face showed my confusion because he chuckled at me, his eyes raking over my body.

"Your body, guys must look a lot, I must say, you are very, very beautiful, and you said your name is Lucy, right?" he reaches a hand out.

I take it and reply with a smile, a real one, and a deep blush.

"Yes, my name is Lucy, and thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." I feel my face heat up even more than it already is.

"My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, oh, and I'll have a cinnamon role pancake with a water" he smiles, and thats when I recognize him!

"Oh my grsh, you're _the_ Natsu, as in, the singer!" I ask excitedly.

"Yeah, are you a fan?" he ask nicely.

"Yes! I love you, and your work!" I gush, but then I stop "Oh, I'm so sorry, I'll"

"What are you sorry for?" he ask, like I didn't just go super fan girl on him. "I love my fans, and you're included in that. So whats your favorite song?"

"Fairy tail" I say, still mad at myself.

He then stands up and calls out "Can I have everyone's attention please" and the whole place is quite, just like that.

"As most of you hopefully know, I'm Natsu Dragneel" a few girls screamed "And I have a fan here, Luce, say hi" he looks at me, and I blush harder "And I'm gonna sing for her."

 ** _Years ago, when i was younger_**

 ** _I kinda liked a girl I knew_**

 ** _She was mine, and we were sweet hearts_**

 ** _But that was then, and this is true_**

 ** _I'm in love with a fairy tail_**

 ** _even it hurts,_**

 ** _Cuse I don't care if I loose my mind_**

 ** _I'm already cursed_**

Just then sting came out of his office and Natsu stopped.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing" sting snapped.

"I was just singing for luce, is there a problem?" Natsu asked politely.

Sting had liked me since he and I met. He was always was asking me for a date, And I'd always say no.

"Sting, it's not a big deal, he was just messing around" I say not wanting him to start a fight like last time with Loke.

 **Stings pov.**

IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL! SHE KNOWS I LOVE HER, AND HERE SHE IS WITH THIS, THIS, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT, JUST LETTING HIM FLIRT WITH HER!

"No, it'snot a big deal, so chill out dude, you're worse than Gray, that frickin snow cone" The boy with pink hair muttered.

"Look here, pretty boy, I" I was cut off by Cana.

"Think you three should go to your office so you dont scare everyone away." Cana states. I look around and see some people recording and a little girl clinging to her mother. She looked so afraid, of what, oh yes, right. Of me.

"If you two" I look at Lucy and the pink haired fool, "would follow me, this way please"

We walk into my office and I take a set as Lucy stands in front of my desk and the boy stands next to her; I don't like how close he is to her, she is ** _MINE!_**

 ** _oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

 **Next time on Just a dream:**

 **"Just leave her alone, She don't like you like that."**

 **"How do you know, maybe she don't like you"**

 **"I don't think you understand"**

 **"No, you are the one who doesn't understand!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, so this is so awesome, for the first time ever, I held my new niece, and she is soooo cute, shes super small too, so, yeah, as a celebration, I'm writing a new chapter.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Natsus pov**

So, we go into this dudes office, me and Luce do, and this dude flips out.

"I don't want you two to ever see each other, Lucy is mine! I wont let you have her!" Her boss yells, rage fills his voice.

"I DON'T BELONG TO YOU" Lucy screams in his face.

I see his hand move, but before I can do anything, a slap sounds through the room

 **Lucys pov**

I felt a stinging pain on my face, and knew that it was Sting, this wasn't the first time he had hit me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Natsu yelled "You don't slap a women, ever!" waves of anger poor off him, and the room feels warmer.

I stand there, in place as Sting and Natsu argue in the back ground. I think back on all the times Sting had laid his hands on me.

The first time was when I had started working here.

 **Flash back**

I had just got in and I was late, by only by like five minuets and Sting had called me into his office.

"Now, Lucy, I hired you to be here on time and to do your job, did I not?" he didn't give me a chance to say anything as he continued.

"And here you are two weeks in, and you're late! Why were you late, Heartfilia?"

"I'm so sorry, I, my alarm, it never went off, I was trying to get here, but then"

"But you didn't, I'm not paying you to slack off!" he cuts me off.

"I'm sorry, please, it won't happen again" I plead.

"I will over look this if you go on a date with me," I didn't hear the last part, he was to quit, but I was grossed out, and my face showed it.

"Well, whats with the face?" he asked, so I answered.

"I don't want to go o a date with _you,_ thats too, I don't know weird." and with that, she smacked me.

 **Back to now**

Natsu and sting were looking at me funny. I blinked and shook my head.

"What?" I ask, not knowing what they were talking about now.

"I asked if you liked me?" Sting demanded.

"No, you're too mean."

"Ha, see, she likes _me_ " Natsu spits at sting.

"No, I don't like you ether" I say, defending myself.

"Then who do you like?" they say in unison.

"I DON'T LIKE ETHER OF YOU" I yell as I run out of the office.

 **Stings pov**

I saw it coming, but the guy next to me is in shock, so, I go shut the door, turn around and say,

"Well are you happy now?" I ask.

"Am I happy, now? No, you hit her in the face and she shut down! What kind of man hits the girl he likes in the face, FOR TELLING YOU SHE DIDN'T BELONG TO YOU?!" the pink haired male yelled.

I know, I shouldn't have hit her, but sometimes she just pisses me off, and I do over react.

"It's okay, _I_ will fix this." he then walks out.

 **Natsus pov**

I walk out of the room and look for the blond, and am stopped by a girl with long brown hair.

"What the fuck just happened in there! All we heard out here was yelling and then suddenly Luce comes out, CRYING and runt out, with a red mark, the shape of a hand, ON HER FACE!" she yells.

"Your boss is the one who put it there, not me" I say, then bust out the door looking for Luce.

I spot a blonde just a little ways away, and jog up to her. I put my hand on her shoulder, and she turns around.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **So, there you go, the new chapter. Is the blonde Natsu found on the street really Lucy, or just another blonde on the street.**

 **Read next time on I'm in love with a fairytail. As always, read, review, favorite, follow, and enjoy!**

 **-Vk201**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peeps, sorry for taking so long to update, I have no excuse, I am 100% at fault for not updating.**

 **Just a shout out to the awesome ducks who left me their thoughts:**

 **FanFlower**

 **And two guest (they didn't leave any names)**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

 **Lucys pov**

I ran all the way back to my house. I was done. Fuck Sting, screw work, forget going to see my family, I'M DONE! I turn the bath on and shimmy out of my uniform to then sink into the warm, bubbly, lemon vanilla scented water. Pulling my legs up to my chest, I rest my head on my knees and replay the day in my mind.

It wasn't long after I got out of the tub when I started making dinner, even if I didn't wanna eat, I still cooked. It wasn't even time for dinner when my ham soup was ready. Looking at it now, I made way too much food for just me.

I was drawn from my thoughts when someone walked up behind me and hugged me.

"Don't worry, it's just me, Natsu."

I spun around in his arms to look at him, and just about have a heart attack.

"How the _fuck_ did you get in my apartment?!"

"I came through the window"

"Lucy Kick!"

I sent him through the air with a swift kick to his gut.

After a few moments with him not getting up, I go check on him, to make sure I didn't just kill the man.

* * *

 **Natsu's pov**

After I explained to Lucy just what I was doing at her house and why I didn't use door, she invited me to stay for dinner. I found out that, once she was in touch with her inner fairy, she was pretty cool and mellow.

"So Luce, why are you working for that dick head?" I just couldn't see it.

"I'm trying to save up to go see my family." She answered over her shoulder as she finished the dishes.

"Oh yeah, where do they live?" I ask, hoping I can help

"Clover town" she sighs

"Wanna come with the band? We're leaving in like a week." I couldn't hold back my excitement.

"Would the have a problem with that?"

* * *

 **Sorry about the long wait, been up to no good, and I know this is short, but, . . . yeah, so review, tell me what you think, and Thanks for reading!**

 **-Vk201**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I'm sorry for the wait, but here is the next chapter of I'm In Love with a Fairy Tail**

 **I own nothing**

* * *

 **Time skip**

 **Lucy's pov**

"I'll see you soon, and then we can talk some more." I tell my mom over the phone.

"Ghi ghi, Bunny girl, talking to your mommy again?" Gajeel can be such an ass sometimes.

"Oh shut up, you call your mom every night." Levi, his girlfriend called from my side behind her book.

Me and everyone got really close in the last week, mainly me and the girls, but me and the guys are cool too.

Levi, Erza, and Freed, he's a dude, but he's dating Laxus so... yeah. Erza is with Jellal and Natsu is single.

"Yeah, what she said." Natsu butted in.

"Who was talking to you?" Gajeel shot back.

"You were talking to Luce, my girl, so you were talking to me." He stated simply.

"When did I become your girl?" I'm confused.

"When we met, when we shared a bed, when I walked in on you in the shower, do I need to continue?" He smirked at me.

"Piss off!" I chided.

Just then Erza walked into the room with a big shit eating grin plastered on her face.

"Hello Erza, you seem to be in a good mood, what's up?" Freed asked kindly.

She simply lifted her phone up for us to see. It was the hotel they were going to stay in. It looked nice.

"It has a pool, free breakfast, and. . . Levi, there's a book store right in the hotel." she beamed.

* * *

 **Time skip**

"Wow, it's so nice!" Natsu chirped looking at the hotel.

"I'm going to my parents, you guys can come over for dinner if you'd like." I offer because mom wants to meat everyone.

"Yeah, I'm up for it!" Levi cheered.

We walked to my house because it was only a few blocks away, a five minuet walk. Pulling the gate open, I felt my heart flutter.

 _I'm home._

"You live here?! This place is sooo big!" Natsu sounds so excited.

As we walk up the sidewalk I turn to smile at them.

"Yes."

We don't even make it to the door when my mother comes flying out to wrap her arms around me.

"Oh, Lucy, I've missed you so much, how are you my dear? Oh, you're so big and beautiful!" she chirps happily.

"She takes after you my dear." My fathers smooth voice pulls me out of my memories and into a tight hug, both my parents holding on as if their lives depended on me. Soon everyone is getting in on the hug fest. Well, Laxus didn't, but everyone else did.

"So these are your friends?" my father ask, sounding impressed.

* * *

 **So, yeah, sorry or something like that for not updating sooner.**

 **-Vk201**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I hope you've all been good! Sorry it took me so long to update. School is out now so I can write more (hopefully) and stuff like that! Yay!  
I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

Mom, Levy, Freed, and I were all in the kitchen working on dinner, which consisted of chicken, potatoes, creamy corn, biscuits, and a sweet gravy. Freed and Levy got along with my mom so well that you would have thought they were high school friends. In other words: Creepy. As. Fuck.

"Hey, is dinner almost done?" My dad called from another room.

"Just about."My mom called back.

We all moved around the kitchen so well, like a well oiled machine really.

Everything was just where I remembered it.

Man it's nice to be home.

* * *

Mom and dad had sat next to each other at the table as Freed and I set the table and served diner. We then took our seats next to our respectable counterpart and began to eat. We talked about this and that, traded stories and conversed like a normal family.

All in all, diner was perfect, well almost.

Natsu had spilled his drink on his shirt and pouted like a child for all of five minuets.

At the end of dinner Natsu and I did the dishes so mom and dad could go to bed. Everyone else was on their way back to the hotel.

"You know we all have our own rooms at the hotel, right?" Natsu asked.

"Urmm, Okay." I was unsure about what he was trying to say.

"So if you wanted, you could spend the night with me, but not like that, just like, I don't know, hang out. But only if you wanted to." I look up at him only to find he isn't looking at me, but focusing on washing a plate.

"Natsu, are you ok?" I asked, worry in my voice as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He still didn't look at me. "So, will you?"

"Sure, lets finish up then we can go." I replied.

"Ok. Are you gonna talk to your mom and dad first?"

"Na, I'll see them tomorrow." I say as he hands me the last dish to dry.

* * *

Natsu and I were putting on our swimsuits when I thought about my job. Sting is more than likely pissed at me, and I don't think I'm going to have a job when I get home.

"Hmmmmm . . . Oh well." I said aloud.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"I just had a thought." I sighed.

"Like what?" He asked as he tossed a towel at me.

"Sting" I mumble as we step into the elevator.

"What about him?"

"I don't think I have a job anymore..." I say softly.

Now what will I do, I have to pay rent, and I need food to live... I have to start looking for a new job when I get home.

"Don't worry about it. I ask Leo to help you, but be careful, he likes pretty blonds." he smirks my way.

I blush as the door opens and we make our way to the pool.

Natsu drops hi towel in a chair and pulls mine from me. He then proceeds to pull me to the pool edge. Without any warning he pulls me into him then jumps into the water. It's not warm, but it's not too cold.

"Natsu! The mess! You could have given me a" I was cut off as he dunked me under the water.

Dick...

* * *

 **Well, there it is. And may I say... SHE WASN'T READY! Hope it was good...**

 **-Vk201**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back minna!**

 **Super sorry for not updating in forever! Life is kicking my ass! Thank you for being patient with me!**

 **Thank you Flamexofxchaos for reviewing, and yes! That is how one would get dumped, but Natsu only claimed Lucy as his girl, they aren't dating...yet. *giggles evilly***

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Natsu's pov**

She was so cute when I jumped into the water with her in my arms.

Then she started yelling at me.

 _I could kiss her to shut her up, but she wouldn't like it, wait! What if she doesn't like me?_

I grabbed her shoulders and dunked her. Yeah, that's better.

Lucy popped up gasping for air.

"Natsu! You dick! What the-" was all I let her get out before I did it again.

I really am a dick, and I'm proud to be so!

Just as I was getting ready to dunk her again, she grabbed my legs under the water making me lose my balance and fall under the water. When I reappear above the water, Luce is laughing her ass off.

"You think that's funny! Guess what shortness!" I called out before I picked her up and put her over my shoulder only to toss her halfway across the pool.

Lucy screamed as she sailed through the air.

"Natsu you jerk!"

"Me? A jerk? Naw, never!" I shouted as I swam towards her.

"Just remember, we share a room!" She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

 _Well fuck me! I think I just dug my own grave! Or maybe not..._

I'm glade she's not a mind reader, other wise I think she would have killed me by now... Oh well.

"Anyway, I'm going to dry off." She mumbled as she swam towards the pool stairs that I had tossed her over.

"What?! Already? Why?" I hope I didn't do anything to upset her...

"Me and Levi are going to the book store, wanna come?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"No, I'll think I'll stay here and take a shower..." I didn't think as the rest of that thought came right out of my mouth "wanna come?" I couldn't help but smirk at the blush that crawled up her face.

"NATSU! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO LUCY THAT WAY! SHE IS A LADY!" Erza boomed from across the pool.

 _Well I'm fucked..._ I thought as she swam at me in high speed.

"Erza! It was a joke!" I yelped.

* * *

 **Lucy's pov**

"Hey Levy-chan! I found it!" I called softly holding the book she was looking for.

"Oh that's great Lu-chan" Came her soft answer.

I looked around the store for a few more moments when my phone started to buzz in my pocket. I stepped out of the store and answered the call without looking at who was calling me.

"Hello?"

"Luce... When are you coming back to the room?" Natsu asked from the other line.

"Um, Levy said she was gonna look around a little more so it might be a little longer, why?" I asked worried.

"Because I found a movie I want to watch with you, can you come back now?" I could hear the pout through the phone.

"I... um..." I started but he cut me off.

"Please Luce, I wanna watch it now, please please pleeeaaasse!" He begged.

"Ok... I'll be right there." With that I hung up, unaware of the eyes on me as I went back into the store to tell Levy I was leaving.

* * *

 **Anonymous pov.**

The little blond hung up and went back into the book store and came out a few moments later and started to head to the hotel next door, little did she know, I'm following her, and she isn't going anywhere.

Tonight will be fun...

* * *

 **I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I hope this chapter was good enough to make up for the wait... once again, SORRY!**

 **-Vk201**


	7. Q and A

**I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. I'm working hard to get a chapter for each of my stories right now, but in the meantime, I thought we might have some fun and answer some questions with a Q and A chapter. I'm posting this on all of my stories in hope of getting some inspiration for them. That said, ask any and all questions about anything.**

 **-Vk201**


End file.
